


Buck buddies - #1 - Blindfolded + Temperate Play

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buck Buddies [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 911 - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Candles, Ice, Ice Play, Kink Meme, M/M, Sub!Eddie, Temperature Play, Wax Play, dom!Buck, dom!Evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Do you feel the cold?  Do you hear the heat?





	Buck buddies - #1 - Blindfolded + Temperate Play

**Author's Note:**

> Look in my mind really they're both Verse and Switch depending on situation and who takes initiative  
As long as they're both happy consenting yo

Two days after the bet Buck was getting his first idea ready as he waited for Eddie to come over. 

He was long done with getting things set up before hearing a knock. It wasn't really that much but sometimes simple could be powerful.He hadn't complained when they did this to him and he took the time to do the same. 

"Hey Buck-" before he could continue Eddie was being dragged in by his shirt forming a scowl on his face before getting a face full of Buck. 

"Okay? Don't ruin my shirt though I didn't bring a spare unless you're letting me borrow one of yours." Eddie said pulling away from Buck's lips. 

"Sorry. Kind of got carried away. Put this on," Buck said while pulling a blindfold out of his pocket. 

"I like where this is going. You gonna guide me or-?"

"Can't have you tripping or bumping into stuff. Hold my arm." 

Eddie followed him while thinking of what Buck had in store for him. He knew about the blindfold but nothing else so far. 

Buck only said he thought he'd really like it and Eddie knew they trusted each other. He doubted Buck would come up with something he wouldn't like. 

"Alright sit here on the bed. Take off your clothes and put them by your feet. I'm right here." Buck said to his left. 

"Yes sir." Eddie smirked. The blindfold inched up a little with his shirt but he adjusted it before Buck could either notice or have one of them fix it. 

He heard Buck pulling off his own clothes or at least he thought that's what the sound was. 

The next thing he noticed was a dip in the bed.  
Buck started kissing his was up from Eddie's stomach to his chest. 

"Hmm" 

"Good hmm, or bad hmm?" 

"Good, definitely good Buck." Eddie laughed. 

"Good." Buck said running his hand slowly up Eddie's leg. 

"Buck I-" 

Buck's hand on his cock silenced him before he could finish asking for just that. 

He hadn't heard Buck pouring the lube he now felt but he had been talking for a second. 

Buck's hand was gone way before Eddie wanted it to be. 

He heard something clink before gasping at the sudden cold that was upon one of his nipples. 

"You okay?" Buck said while sucking on his other nipple.

"Fuck yes"

Buck continued. What could only be an ice cube was being dragged up his body along the same path as Buck's lips before. 

Eddie's dick jumped as Buck's tongue licked up the center of his chest towards his neck. 

Buck moved away and Eddie heard a click.   
"Okay so full disclosure I'll tell you what this is in a second but I'm fully prepared for anything." 

Eddie's allowed his hands to be guided to be down besides himself on the bed from where one of them was holding Buck's side, and the other was resting atop Eddie's own hip. 

A sudden sharp heat came down upon one of Eddie's pecs. He jumped. 

Luckily Buck moved back before Eddie could accidentally headbutt him. 

"What the hell is that?" Eddie asked reaching for his blindfold.

"Candle wax. It's not gonna leave any burns on you, it's made for this. Sorry if you don't like it. I can put it out," Buck still had it in his hand. 

"No. It's weird but it's not that bad. I uh, I like the ice and you more." Eddie said while peeking one eye out to see how Buck was. 

"Okay. Put the blindfold back on." Buck said with a smile as Eddie complied. 

The next thing Eddie knew Buck was guiding his hands to Buck's head and into his hair as he felt Buck take him into his mouth. 

"Fuck." 

The candle had been put out and forgotten to the side as Buck reached over to the bowl holding the ice that was left. 

Eddie felt some drops of water fall on him to the side of the bed. 

Buck retook Eddie into his mouth but this time there was a cold feeling as he felt an ice cube between his cock and Buck's tongue beneath it. 

The chill was quickly dissipating as it melted between them. Eddie resisted pulling Buck's head down onto his dick, it was a fight he felt he was close to losing. 

Finally Buck took mercy on him as he began to stroke him while bobbing his head. 

It didn't take long, Eddie already close from all this teasing. 

He felt Buck's arm below them as he guessed he was jerking off while blowing him. 

He came to the contrast of a cold hand lightly pinching his nipple as Buck's mouth was working him to orgasm.

Buck was already getting up to grab a wash cloth. Eddie laid there spent still unseeing. 

"You okay?" Eddie caught full sight of Buck as he pulled the blindfold off and squinted in the light. 

"I'm good. I gotta admit, that was hot"

"I thought it was pretty cool, personally" Buck winked.  
That earned him a pillow to the face. "Hey!" He laughed.  
He was funny but Eddie wouldn't admit that right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Those mindful of danger I no doubt trust and believe buck has got a fire extinguisher y'all don't worry it's nearby on hand and ready just in case friends


End file.
